Warriors High -- Set the Pace
by NatCat1289
Summary: Join our beloved Warrior Cats as they journey through high school! Watch or read as Foxleap pulls pranks, Berrynose tries to make every girl hate him and Ivypool throws a few good punches. Rated T in case, and because I'm a worry wort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Firstly, I hope you enjoy and secondly, please R &R, because you will receive cookies. That's right; cookies! (;:) - Cookie for yuuuu.**

 **Bye xx**

.

.

.

(Lionblaze's POV)

The sun shines lovely and bright outside as I hurry out of the door, toward the school bus for the Thunder group. Our school, Warriors High, is divided into several groups. Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow. There are also Dark and Star - they're the graduates who've decided to stay back for a while and sometimes still take lessons.

"If you hadn't been in the bathroom for so long," Jayfeather, my blind brother, pants, "Then we'd be on the bus already."

"Hey!" Hollyleaf, my sister, snaps. "It wasn't my fault that Lionblaze was keen on waking me up so early!"

We hop onto the bus and grab our seats. Jayfeather grabs the front seats, as far away from the crazy back-seat kids as possible, Hollyleaf grabs a seat near Hazeltail and I take a seat near Mouswhisker, who smiles.

"Foxleap's had coffee, I suppose." I remark as I stare at the red-head behind me, who's hollering about how he made Dustpelt sit on a whoopee cushion.

"Yeah." Mousewhisker agrees. "A minute ago he was chattering about a balloon prank he's got planned for Yellowfang."

I chuckle. "I'd love to see that one."

After the seemingly ever-lasting bus trip, we get to Warriors High and file off the bus. We head to our Homerooms and grab seats.

Because it's our first day back to school, we're all getting our new schedules and mixed-up classes. Great. Just what I need (that's sarcasm for you).

"Here we go." Whitestorm pushes into the classroom, a stack of papers in his arms. "I'll hand out your schedules and then we'll take registration."

The schedules are handed out and the room is filled with 'yes!' and 'oh no!'. I'm nearly jumping out of my seat by the time that mine is handed out.

Homeroom: Whitestorm

Math: Greystripe

English: Sandstorm

Science: Dustpelt

Physical Education: Ashfur

Drama: Squirrelflight

History: Brackenfur

Geography: Snowfur

"Hmm." I shrug. "Mine are all right. 'Cept Dustpelt may be a problem."

Bumblestripe turns to me. "Dovewing and Ivypool are late. You have any idea where they are?"

I shake my head. "No idea. I don't keep track of my cousins, you know."

"Fine." Bumblestripe sighs. "Let's see who we've both got... Math together and Physical Ed."

The door opens and Dovewing rushes in, followed by Ivypool. Dovewing's silvery hair is styled neatly as always, but Ivypool's black and silver hair is wind blown and stuck to her cheeks. And she's a bright red color, looking very angry.

"What happened to you?" Foxleap asks, eyebrows raised. "You look like a strawberry slapped you."

"Shut up!" Ivypool snapped and pulled out a seat, slumping into it.

The bell rang and I jumped to my feet. Ivypool sighed and got back onto her feet. We all hurry out of Homeroom and towards our first lessons. I look down at my schedule.

9:00 - History

Darn.

.

.

.

 **I know this is constantly done and is getting repetitive, but I just had to. R &R for cookies my darlings 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to everybody who has read this story so far. Yes, I know, everybody seems to be doing this and it's quite boring at the moment, but I assure you that Foxleap's getting ready to pull some pranks everywhere. Oh, and thanks to 1 follower. :)**

.

.

.

(Dovewing)

I head to my first class, Geography, as slowly as possible. I'm busy chatting with Cinderheart, one of my friends. For Geography, I'm having Squirrelflight teach us. She's okay, I guess. The funny thing is, if you argue with her, she'd argue back and sometimes gets really angry if one of us is right and she isn't. That's how you get detentions in her classes.

"So who is your crush?" Cinderheart asks me, smiling. She bushes her silver hair behind an ear and stares out across the hallway. Her gaze lands on Lionblaze.

"I'm guessing _your_ crush is Lionblaze?" I nod towards the football star and all-round athlete dude. "And I have no idea who's my crush."

"What about your sister?" Cinderheart points at Ivypool, who's talking to Foxleap. They seem to be having a heated conversation. I wonder if they're breaking up? I don't even know if they were together, but oh well. I decide to go check it out.

"Hey, Ivy!" I call. "Hey Foxy!"

"I'm not called Foxy!" Foxleap shouts back and I grin.

"And I'm not called Ivy!" Ivypool snaps at me.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Fine, okay, okay. I was just wondering, what are you two fighting about? Aren't you meant to be getting to class?"

"I was going to ask you the same." Ivypool crosses her arms. "We were just arguing about which is better for pranks. Whipped cream or shaving cream?"

"What does it matter?" I ask, quizzical. Ivypool and Foxleap have known each other since they were five, after they both pulled pranks on each other. I'll never understand them.

"Of course it matters!" Foxleap places a hand on his locker. "Pranks are what make us human! I think shaving cream is best, but Ivypool here is being the stubborn teen she is!"

"Oh, I'm the one to be blamed?" Ivypool turns and glares at him, a hand on her hip. "You're the one who thinks that whipped cream is for babies!"

"Will you just shut up?" I groan, pressing a hand to my forehead. "I've got to get to Geography. What about you two?"

"I've got sports." Ivypool shrugs. Foxleap narrows his eyes at her.

"Me too. I'll race you!" Foxleap screeches and sprints away. Ivypool growls and careers after the red-head.

I sigh and pull myself to Geography.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Ivypool)

I push myself to run faster as me and Foxleap sprint down the halls. All past arguments forgotten, we're only focusing on beating each other. It's weird; we both seem to have the same mind, as such. We both love to prank people, we both hate loosing and we're both crazy.

I pull ahead of Foxleap as we come to the lining up area for sports. I throw my fists in the air triumphantly and stick my tongue out at Foxleap, who scowls.

Standing behind Heathertail in the girls line, I tap my foot on the concrete. I hate waiting. I almost punch the person who taps my shoulder, and only just stop myself. That's the problem with too much self-defense lessons. I'm always ready to punch someone.

"Oh, sorry." A girl with raven-black hair apologizes. I force my tense muscles to relax. "I just saw your race with Foxleap. You're very fast, you know. Lionblaze is always boasting about how fast he can run. How about you race him?"

I take a minute to think about the offer. Lionblaze does seem to always boast, and it may serve him some good to be put in his place for once. I shrug. "Sure. Not to sound rude, but what's your name?"

"Hollyleaf." She smiles. "What about you?"

"I'm Ivypool." I shift so that I'm in a more comfortable position. "Aren't you the sister of Jayfeather and Lionblaze?"

"Yes, I am." Hollyleaf nods. "And aren't you the sister of Dovewing?"

"I'd rather have a brother," I admit. "Than a prissy, bratty, super-sister, any day. Really; I mean it."

"Swap?" Hollyleaf offers, and we both laugh.

There are footsteps and Ashfur walks around so that he's standing in front of both groups. "Hello, everyone. As of today, we will be training boy and girl groups together, once a week."

"That'll be interesting." I conclude. "I'd like to see how this works out."

.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading. Please R &R for Hollyleaf. *high-fives***

 **Question: What is your favorite pairing in Warrior Cats?**

 **Mine is Hawk x Ivy and Lion x Cinder.**

 **If I really had to choose.**

 **Kisses,**

 **\- Natty.**


End file.
